Hoverboard
A hoverboard was similar in appearance to a skateboard but underwent a hover conversion. They were manufactured in 2015 for all age ranges by different companies. Mattel made a pink-colored model for young girls. Other companies made more aggressive boards, that were used by gangs in some instances, including the No Tech series and the Pit Bull, a rocket-fired board with three attachments for other riders on similar boards. Another model was the Rising Sun. Hoverboards worked similarly in principal to skateboards in that they needed momentum by the rider and most would become useless in terrain not suited for them, i.e. water, ice and other low traction surfaces, save for the more powerful Pit Bull model. There was a sign by the pond in Courthouse Square which clearly read NO HOVERBOARDING. Griff Tannen and his gang were presumably also charged with violating this local ordinance, as well as causing serious damage to the front of the Courthouse, which they crashed straight into during their hoverboard pursuit of Marty. Behind the scenes Robert Zemeckis joked in an interview''The Making of Back to the Future Part II'', bonus feature on Back to the Future Part II Region 1 DVD, at 4:45. that hoverboards were real – causing a frenzy amongst fans looking for the real thing in local toy stores, eventually having to retract his joke and explain that hoverboards did not exist. The hoverboard effect was achieved by supporting the actors on wires (which were digitally erased in post-production) and strapping the hoverboard prop to their feet. The actors had to pretend to be standing on the board, when in fact it was they who were holding the board up. Also, some scenes had the hoverboard mounted on a pole attached to a truck while the actor was in a harness. Actuality * Although there was a big demand for hoverboards, realistically they cannot be invented and sold within one year as scientific research is a long while from synthesizing a room-temperature superconductor that would allow objects to float one foot above the surface. Therefore, Back to the Future fans who want their very own hoverboard are going to have to wait a little longer than 2015. Appearances *''Back to the Future Part II'' *''Back to the Future Part III'' *''Back to the Future: The Animated Series'' **"Brothers" **"Witchcraft" **"Go Fly a Kite" **"Dickens of a Christmas" **"Retired" **"Put on Your Thinking Caps, Kids! It's Time for Mr. Wisdom!" **"A Friend In Deed" **"My Pop's an Alien" **"St. Louis Blues" *''Back to the Future Part II & III'' *''Super Back to the Future Part II'' *''Back to the Future: The Card Game'' *''Back to the Future: The Game'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 1: It's About Time'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 3: Citizen Brown'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 5: OUTATIME'' See also * External links * Free printable copies of the NO HOVERBOARDING sign Gallery Griff's gang hoverboards.png|Griff's gang with their hoverboards. Pit Bull hoverboard.png|The Pit Bull Hoverboard. References Category:2015 Category:Transportation Category:Technology Category:2015 technology